1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to microelectronic structures. More particularly, the invention relates to compositions and methods for effectively cleaning and passivating copper containing conductor layers within microelectronic structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic structures, including in particular semiconductor structures, often include microelectronic devices, such as semiconductor devices. Particular examples of microelectronic devices include, but are not limited to resistors, transistors, diodes and capacitors. Resistors and capacitors are generally categorized as passive devices that need not necessarily comprise semiconductor materials, and often do not comprise semiconductor materials. Transistors and diodes are generally categorized as active devices that of necessity comprise semiconductor materials. Within semiconductor and microelectronic structures, microelectronic devices are generally connected and interconnected while using patterned conductor layers that are separated by dielectric layers.
As microelectronic technology, and in particular semiconductor technology, has advanced, the use of copper containing conductor materials for fabricating patterned conductor layers for interconnecting microelectronic devices within microelectronic structures has become more prevalent. Copper containing conductor materials are particularly desirable for fabricating such patterned conductor layers insofar as copper containing conductor materials provide for generally high current densities while simultaneously avoiding electromigration effects. Electromigration effects may be particularly prevalent within other types of conductor materials that may be used for patterned conductor layers, such as aluminum containing conductor materials and gold containing conductor materials.
While copper containing conductor materials are thus desirable for fabricating patterned conductor layers within microelectronic structures, copper containing conductor materials themselves are not entirely without problems within that application. In particular, copper containing conductor materials are often more susceptible to undesirable surface oxidation than other types of conductor materials, such as aluminum containing conductor materials and gold containing conductor materials. Absent effective removal of undesirable copper oxide residues that result from copper oxidation, such copper oxide residues may yield increased contact resistances within microelectronic circuits within which are used the copper containing conductor materials.
Various methods and compositions for cleaning, protecting or processing various microelectronic structures, including copper containing conductor layers within microelectronic structures, are known in the microelectronic fabrication art.
For example, Seijo, in U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0181342, teaches a semi-aqueous composition for removing particles from a semiconductor substrate. The semi-aqueous composition includes a buffering material, a polar organic solvent and a fluoride material.
In addition, Stevens, et al., in U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0065547, teaches a real time component monitoring and replenishment system for use with a multicomponent semiconductor processing composition. The system is particularly useful in photoresist and post-etch residue removal, where a water concentration may desirably be monitored and replenished.
Further, Liu et al., in U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0108302, teaches a passivating chemical mechanical polish planarizing composition for use when planarizing copper containing conductor materials. The composition includes an aminotriazole absent benzotriazole, in conjunction with an oxidizing material, a chelating material, an abrasive material and a solvent.
Still further, Obeng, in U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0132308, teaches a corrosion retarding polishing slurry composition for chemical mechanical polishing of copper containing conductor layers. The polishing slurry composition uses an acidic buffer material in a range from about 1 to about 6, or alternatively in a range from about 2.5 to about 4.
Still even further, Wojtczak et al., in U.S. Pub Nos. 2005/0003674 and 2005/0124517, teaches an aqueous cleaning composition for cleaning inorganic residues from a semiconductor substrate. The composition includes a fluoride material, an organic amine, an imine or a nitrogen containing carboxylic acid and a metal chelating material.
Still yet further, Carter et al., in U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0126588, teaches a corrosion inhibiting chemical mechanical polish slurry and cleaner composition. The composition includes an oxidant, a salicylic acid material and water.
Additionally, Ho et al., in U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0205522, teaches a corrosion inhibiting additive for use within a chemical mechanical polish planarizing slurry composition. The corrosion inhibiting additive includes a carbonyl derivative of benzotriazole.
Finally, Christenson et al., in U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0070979, teaches an oxidizing method for treating a substrate that may comprise a copper containing conductor material and a low dielectric constant dielectric material. The oxidizing method includes use of an ozone treatment.
Copper containing conductor materials are likely to be of continued importance as microelectronic structure and microelectronic device dimensions decrease. To that end desirable are compositions and methods for use thereof that provide copper containing conductor materials within microelectronic structures with enhanced performance and reliability.